Blood Covered Bruises
by RyouYami
Summary: "Hidan wait." I said trying to catch up to Hidan who was walking away from me quickly down the hallway. Hidan only glanced back and continued away. He turned the corner and was gone. "Hidan…" I grumbled feeling angry for him just leaving me.


Blood covered tears

**So this is my Naruto twist on a normal situation that you might find in the normal everyday world. It was a random idea I came up with so I hope it's good. Now some things will happen that will be like the normal character but they are supposedly humans in this so Hidan and Kakuzu aren't exactly immortal. Sorry if its kinda short.**

**Naruto is not my own it belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto**

"Hidan wait." I said trying to catch up to Hidan who was walking away from me quickly down the hallway. Hidan only glanced back and continued away. He turned the corner and was gone. "Hidan…" I grumbled feeling angry for him just leaving me.

"Hey Kakuzu your going to be late to Math, un." Deidara said passing me, holding Sasori's hand.

"Better hurry…" Sasori said quietly as they passed. I looked around once more trying to find Hidan, but decided to find him later because if I knew Hidan he will be impossible to find him. I hurried into math class and took my seat next to Zetsu, the strange kid with the black and white hair. He always talked to himself like he had a split personality or something.

"Good morning Kakuzu." Zetsu greeted me with a smile.

"**It's a crappy morning you moron." **Zetsu said again turning angry. I ignored him and stared at the front of the class.

"Psssss…" A whisper from my left sounded. I looked toward it to see the blue haired boy with tattoos under both his eyes. "Can I borrow a pencil mine broke?" Kisame said holding up his broken pencil. Itachi was snickering beside him, obviously the one who broke it. I grumbled and handed him my pencil. "Thank you." He whispered sitting back. "Don't break this one, Itachi." Kisame told Itachi sternly. Itachi shrugged and started to tap his pencil against the desk.

"Class meet our new student, Tobi." The teacher announced as a new boy walked in. He had an orange scarf pulled up over most of his face only exposing his black glasses.

"Tobi is a good student." The boy said using the third person. The teacher gave him a kind awkward smile.

"Of course he is. Go take a seat beside Zetsu. Zetsu raise your hand." Zetsu rose his hand, and the new boy quickly sat beside him.

"Hello, Tobi wants to be friends." Tobi said to Zetsu sweetly.

"Okay sounds good." Zetsu said to him.

"**If you're a pussy.**" Zetsu said again. Tobi laughed.

"Tobi thinks you're funny." Tobi sat back and listened to the teacher rant about fractions. I glanced around and of course Hidan was nowhere to be seen.

"Worried about Hidan, I see." Konan said from behind me in a bored tone. I looked back at her, and her heavily make-upped eyes. She was right but no way in hell I was going to admit it.

"No…" I ignored her turning back around.

"You so are." She teased.

"Sorry I'm late." Hidan mumbled walking into the room. I could tell he was in a really bad mood, for actually apologizing to the teacher.

"Sit down Hidan." The teacher instructed. Hidan took his seat next to Pein, the most pierced guy I had ever met. Pein merely glanced at Hidan and continued to draw on his desk.

Finally the bell rang and I rushed toward Hidan before he could escape. He was in my sight and I was getting close. Suddenly a body blocked my way.

"Tobi wants to be friends." The annoying new kid said stopping me in my tracks.

"Get the hell out of my way." I growled pushing past him. Tobi watched me go, and shrugged.

"Zetsu-san Tobi will walk with you." Tobi joined Zetsu. I lost Hidan again.

"He went that way, un." Deidara pointed down the hallway dragging Sasori with him. I nodded rushing down the hallway where Deidara had said. I turned the corner and saw Hidan enter an empty class room. I got to the door and tried to open it, it wouldn't budge.

"I know a way in." Itachi said out of nowhere. I turned around and stared at the red eyed boy who enjoyed inflicting pain on others, especially his younger brother.

"Tell me now." I growled. Itachi pointed up, meaning the vents.

"Only other way." He told me before walking down the hallway.

"God, I can't believe I'm actually doing this." I grumbled fitting through the small venting system. "All the money in the world couldn't make this any better." Finally I was above the room Hidan had gone into. I pressed my body weight against the metal cage that went into the room. It bent under my weight and caved in, making my body fall to the ground. I slammed into the ground painfully, but I stood up quickly. I saw a light on in the lab that was connected to the class and a panting groaning noise coming from it. My first thought wasn't very appropriate.

"Ugh…" I heard Hidan groan. I felt my body go numb with the thought of him…being with another person. I burst into the lab and gasped. Hidan held a razor blade covered in blood, long slits arranged in designs ran along both his arms. He stared up at me with shock.

"Hidan…" I felt speechless. Hidan dropped the razor and turned away.

"Kakuzu get the hell out of here." He yelled, tears running down his cheeks.

"What…what are you doing?" I felt so lost. Hidan had never once showed me any idea that he was cutting himself. Was there something wrong?

"Please…just go." He said through tears. I crouched beside him, and pulled his head against my shoulder.

"I won't…" I mumbled holding his close. Hidan shook in my arms.

"Kakuzu…I'm sorry." He wailed clutching onto me with his blood covered arms.

"Please tell me what's wrong." I told him in a soft voice. We were both silent for a good few minutes before he spoke.

"I'm so confused." He admitted wiping his tears away. I stared at him deeply. This was going to be our little secret no way was I going to tell anybody about this. "I thought you…hated me. Yesterday you yelled at me because I spent all your money on my new scythe toy." Hidan said. I remembered the big red scythe like thing he had bought. I suddenly felt bad about exploding at him for it.

"I was just shocked; I don't hate you I lo…" I trailed off unsure if I could bring myself to say it. Hidan was bleeding from his wrists because he thought I hated him, and I honestly couldn't tell him how I felt. "I love you." I finally told him getting a heavy load off my chest. Hidan looked shocked but suddenly his eyes lit up.

"I love you too, Kakuzu!" he almost screamed tackling me to the ground. "I'll never try to hurt myself again…maybe."

"Awe look at this, un." Deidara's voice rang out. We both looked up to see Deidara and Sasori standing in the doorway to the lab. "Sorry I didn't mean to bother you, un. This is mine and Sasori's make out spot too." Deidara took Sasori's hand and they both left. They had a make out spot…that was just weird.

"Kakuzu…I'm sorry." Hidan whispered again. I kissed his forehead.

"Don't be."


End file.
